An IOT device includes an electron gun arranged to produce a linear electron beam and an input resonant cavity at which an r.f. signal to be amplified is applied to produce modulation of the beam at a grid of the electron gun. The resultant interaction between the r.f. energy and the electron beam causes amplification of the high frequency signal which is then extracted from an output resonant cavity.
During operation of the tube, electrodes of the electron gun must be operated at relatively high voltages, of the order of tens of kilovolts, and this may cause problems, especially as the input cavity may form an external part of the IOT and therefore would be handled during normal usage of the device. The present invention arose from an attempt to provide an improved IOT input cavity arrangement but is also applicable to other types of linear electron beam devices having input resonant cavities.